


The Nightmare

by Gallavich4ever



Series: Treebros AU [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Connor goes nonverbal when he panics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Evan comforting Connor for barely 700 words, Evan takes care of Connor, F in the comments, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, I’m tired, M/M, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, So it might not be as good, Treebros, mentions of previous suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever
Summary: Connor has a nightmare that spirals into a panic attack, so Evan takes care of him.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Treebros AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I wrote this while tired. So it’s....it’s mediocre at best but there’s cuddles and comfort so like there hope you’re happy with this lol

Some people might see Connor as the ‘stronger’ one in the relationship. However, behind closed doors, Connor was every bit as fucked up as Evan was, if not worse. Case in point, the fact that he had regular occurring nightmares on a weekly basis. With Evan’s help, they had gone down to once or twice a week instead of every single night, but they still did a number on him and caused severe panic attacks that would rival his boyfriend’s any day.

Tonight is apparently one of those nights where the nightmares show up. The dream starts predictably enough, with Larry being an ass and yelling obscenities at him. That sort of dream, he can handle. But then it switches to Larry yelling at Evan, Evan crying, Evan purposely trying to leap to his death from a tree again, Evan’s bleeding broken body lying there in the orchard…

Connor wakes to a bloodcurdling scream that he doesn’t even realize is coming from him. Someone’s calling his name, but it all sounds so distant and far away. Evan. Connor needs Evan. He reaches out, blindly grabbing a warm, small, familiar hand. Evan’s hand. Of course Evan’s here. They’re at his house and Connor spent the night over. He tries to get control of his breathing, but flashes of the nightmare keep playing in his mind, and it causes his breathing to quicken to alarming rates.

“Connor? Connor, honey?” Evan’s pulling his hand from Connor’s instead wrapping both arms around the taller boy and pulling him close. “Shh, hey, whatever it was, it’s just a dream. None of it’s real, okay? I promise you’re safe with me.”

Connor makes a heartbreaking keening sound as he desperately claws at Evan’s back in an attempt to cling even more tightly to the smaller boy. He tries to beg Evan not to leave him, not to go anywhere, and not to let go of him, but all that comes out is another choked out sob.

“Honey, breathe for me, okay? Can you breathe?” Evan uses one hand to rub circles into Connor’s back, and the other to gently comb through his boyfriend’s long, wild hair in an attempt to calm him.

Connor leans into the soft touches, feeling quite unable to get enough of Evan even though he’s literally surrounded by him on all sides. He tries to breathe, because breathing will make Evan happy and he feels like a shitty excuse for a boyfriend for waking him up over a stupid dream, but when he tries to breathe it comes out like a desperate gasp for air, and he digs his nails even more firmly into Evan’s back because now he can’t breathe and what if he’s never able to breathe again and Evan is the only one who knows how to make him breathe like a normal person when he’s this panicked.

“Oh, honey,” Evan coos softly as Connor buries his head into the crook of his neck. “It’s okay. You’re not dying. You’re okay honey. Just breathe with me instead and listen to my heartbeat. I know how much you like that.”

Evan starts to breathe, nice and slowly, and smiles when Connor’s able to follow him. “There you go, honey. Nice and slow now.”

The more Connor’s able to breathe, the more his vice like grip on Evan loosens. It takes a solid fifteen minutes until Evan’s gotten him all the way back down to baseline again, and his boyfriend looks exhausted. “Better now?” He asks.

“Tired as fuck,” Connor sighs back. “But yeah. Much better. Thank you, baby, for putting up with me.”

“Hey. I don’t put up with you, Connor. I love you, and I’ll always take care of you. Just like you’ll always take care of me,” Evan replies, pressing a soft kiss to the taller boy’s lips as they both sink back into the bed. “Sleep?” He asks as he rests his head on Connor’s chest.

“Hell yes,” Connor nods, wrapping an arm around Evan’s waist. “Love you, baby.”

“I love you too, honey,” Evan smiles, and the two slowly begin to drift off into a deep, untroubled sleep.


End file.
